


Bring It On Home

by Hairofgoldeyesofblue



Series: Things That Can't Be Taught [2]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Breaking news, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairofgoldeyesofblue/pseuds/Hairofgoldeyesofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By nine o’clock, she was ready to throw in the towel. Sloan was determined not to let Charlie or Mackenzie (or Reese or Leona) see that she couldn’t handle being the only big-name anchor left in New York, but the truth was that she was starting to crumble under the pressure."</p><p>Future fic set during April 2013. Established Don/Sloan (obviously). Based on a couple of prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On Home

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr prompted me to write some Sloan/Don fluff. JasmineNightShade helped me out with the idea for the situation.
> 
> Title comes from the Little Big Town song.

The news broke midway through Wednesday’s broadcast of _The Capital Report_.

“ _Guys_ ,” Tess called in a tone of voice that they just _knew_ meant something bad had happened. “KWTX in Waco is reporting that there was a large explosion at a fertilizer plant.”

Before anyone else could react, Mackenzie threw her hands in the air and said, “Are you freaking _kidding_ me?!”

Within ten minutes, Elliot’s rundown had been completely thrown out and Will was getting ready to break into the latest coverage from Boston. ACN was running on a skeleton staff, with most Maggie, Elliot, Don, and most of the _Right Now_ producers in Boston, it was up to the _News Night_ staff to hold down the fort.

Casualty numbers started climbing, evacuations were ordered, the fires continued to spread, and it was clear that for the third night in a row, no one would be getting any sleep.

By early morning, Charlie had called all the remaining Anchors, EPs and Senior Producers into his office.

“Alright,” he began, “I have to send a team to West, Texas. Sloan, pick a producer and pack your bags.”

A protest was out of Sloan’s mouth before Charlie had even finished speaking. “Charlie, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Mackenzie turned to her and said, “ _Why_?” at the same time Charlie said, “Give me three good reasons.”

“I’m terrible in those kinds of situations; I didn’t go to school for journalism like the rest of you, and I’m notoriously bad with people. I don’t do the whole ‘being sympathetic and understanding people’s pain thing.’ Not to mention that I don’t know anything about these environmental disaster stories. I do financial news. Plus, after what happened when I tried to report on Fukishima, can we all agree that I should stay away from this? Can’t you send Elliot instead? Or Will? Will grew up in Nebraska, he’d be perfect!”

Will raised his eyebrows at her. “ _Seriously_?”

More than a little agitated, Charlie started pacing. “This is ridiculous. We’re covering a horrific event, people! This is not the time to be worrying about your own interests and discomfort. People are _dying_ , homes were _destroyed_ , and a major city two hundred miles away is being brought to its knees because of _God knows why_.” He stopped and glanced over at the pleading look Sloan was giving him before sighing. “ _Fine_. Let’s figure this out.”

Will rolled his eyes. “How about this: send Elliot to Texas, keep her” – he jabbed his thumb at Sloan – “here, and I’ll go to Boston.”

Mackenzie turned sharply towards him. “What?!”

“You haven’t reported on location in years,” Charlie reminded Will skeptically. “Not that I don’t have faith in you, but – ”

“I don’t have anything _against_ reporting from the field,” he said defensively. “I’ll take Mac with me; it’ll be fine.”

“No,” Mackenzie told him, shaking her head decisively. “Take Jim with you instead. I’ll stay here with Sloan.”

Feeling slightly insulted, Sloan turned on her friend. “What, you don’t think Jim and I can handle it?”

“Trust me, with the way this week’s going, you’ll need all the help and EP experience you can get,” Mackenzie replied.

That was how Sloan ended up frantically running around the newsroom, trying to make her best friend and bosses proud in the midst of arguably one of the worst weeks in the history of American media. She managed a thirty minute power nap in an empty office just before the FBI released some surveillance photos of the possible bombing suspects, but besides that, she was quickly learning to exist purely on coffee and adrenaline.

By nine o’clock, she was ready to throw in the towel. Sloan was determined not to let Charlie or Mackenzie (or Reese or Leona) see that she couldn’t handle being the only big-name anchor left in New York, but the truth was that she was starting to crumble under the pressure. Not to mention she didn’t have the same ability to compartmentalize all the death and destruction she’d had to report that some of the others had.

When she walked into her office, she immediately noticed the takeout containers of Thai food that sat on her desk – from her new favorite restaurant, no less. There was only one person who knew she liked that place. Sloan pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial.

“You ordered met _dinner_?” she asked in slight awe when Don answered the phone.

“I, uh, figured you hadn’t eaten all day,” Don mumbled as if he were embarrassed that he had gotten caught doing something nice.

“I hadn’t. Thank you.”

“You needed food. I had food sent over. You’re saying this like it’s a big deal.”

Sloan rolled her eyes fondly. “It’s not a big deal. Well, it is because it just further proves that you’re a _good_ guy, but it was just what I needed right now, and I appreciate that you somehow knew that.”

“Well, I hadn’t actually gotten the chance to talk to you all day, but I saw you on TV and you looked like you needed a little pick-me-up… Plus, Mac mentioned a little while ago that she thought she was running you a little ragged.”

She sighed and slumped down in her desk chair. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”

“Sure you are. You’re awesome at your job, people respect and admire you…and some day when Jane Barrow finally gets fired, you’ll be anchoring the seven o’clock hour and everything will be great. You’re amazing, Sloan, and you never cease to impress me.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_.” – he paused – “I have to go get ready for Elliot’s show, but you make sure you eat something. And as soon as all of this is over, I’m sending you to the spa, or we’re taking a vacation…or maybe both. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Sloan nodded and smiled, even though he couldn’t see her. “Okay. Good luck with Elliot’s show. And thanks again for the food.”

“Love you.”

Sloan had said “goodbye” and hung up the phone before she even realized what Don had said. When she did, she immediately hit the redial button, and stared at the phone while it rang. “What did you say?” she asked him.

“I, uh, what?”

She could tell he knew what she was talking about and was trying to hide it. “You said you love me. We haven’t said that before.”

Don sighed and Sloan could picture him anxiously running his hands through his messy hair. “To be fair, you didn’t say it back. And, um, I guess it just slipped out. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Don… You really love me?”

“I, um, yes.”

“Well, good.”

Don was silent as he waited for her to continue. “You…don’t want to say it back?”

“Do _you_ want me to say it back?”

“Only if you _want_ to… I mean, I don’t want you to say it if you don’t mean it.”

Through the phone she could hear Maggie’s voice trying to get Don’s attention. “How about if we table this conversation until we’re in the same room; or at least the same city. We’re both exhausted and overwhelmed.”

He laughed and sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah…and Don? I feel the same, and I _do_ mean it. I just want it to be special when I say it back.”

“Okay.”

They hung up and Sloan exhaled. Her gaze fell on the food once again, and she happily reached for a plastic fork to dig in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
